


Purr, Purr, Little Kitty.

by Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)



Category: Avengers, MCU
Genre: Avengers Family, Crack, Fluff, Inspired by a really good fic, Lokitty, M/M, Possible kitten!Tony, cuteness, kitten!Loki, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/pseuds/Tony%20Stark%20Of%20Midgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor claims to have found it in an alleyway, but somthing about the kitten's tiny green eyes makes Tony very suspicious. I mean, Loki could turn into a horse, why not a kitten? No one else seems to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Søt Katt.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki Gets What He Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163670) by [JARVIP (kacikaci)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacikaci/pseuds/JARVIP). 



> This is inspired by the marvelous work of JARVIP(kacikaci) if you would, look at her stories, she is an amazing author.
> 
>  
> 
> Tonya

So why is it in my tower?"

 

Tony stark sat in his living room listening to the god of thunder. The offending 'It' was firmly nestled in the crook of Thor's arm. From his view point, all Tony saw was a black ball of fluff. That is, until the little thing lifted its head to stare Tony right in the eye. 

Thor claims to have found it in an alleyway, but somthing about the kittens tiny green eyes makes Tony very suspicious. I mean, Loki could turn into a horse, why not a kitten? No one else seems to notice. Especially Thor himself.

 

"So where was it again?" Tony asked dragging his eyes away from the kitten.

 

"I found him in an alleyway beside our home, he has not been fed properly in a long while by the look of him. I shall care for the baby shadow tiger if you allow him sanctuary." Thor's pleading eyes made Tony want to give in, but he was still sceptical.

 

"here, lemme see it." Tony said extending a hand for the cat. Thor graciously passed the kitten to him and sat back. Tony held the kitten up by the scruff of its neck and looked it over.

 

"Hello rat." He said. The kitty wasn't amused. 

 

"Ow!" Tony swore ano the cat scrambled under the couch. the kitten had scratched him across the nose.

 

"Thor, keep it away from me and you can keep it. But so help me, if it scratches me again I will melt it with my repulsors. Deal?" Tony spoke in a nasely voice due to the fact that he was holding his bleeding nose. 

 

"DEAL! Thank you man of iron!" Thor boomed clapping a hand on Tony's back. Tony mumbled a bit. " just keep it away from me." He said. Oh how he needed a drink. 

 

 

<(^.^)>

 

 

Thor named his new cat 'Søt katt' Sweet cat. Tony didn't think the name fit one bit. The cat was evil. Mini me would have been a perfect name had he been Loki's cat. Thor, not so much. Tony continued to avoid the thing at all costs. his lab seemed to be the only safe haven left to him! for In the days to follow the cat was slowly integrated into the team's Area.

Natasha was first to meet Søt. She had been throwing knives in the training area when a meow alerted her to another's presence. She looked around to see the source of the noise, her senses not picking up a human. Another meow as if to say, _Down here!_ Natasha looked down her eyes lighting on Søt.

" well hello  _Milashka_ , what are you doing here?" She spoke softly when she picked him up, not wanting to scare the little thing. Søt meowed.

 

 _I'm lost._ he seemed to say. Natasha's heart did not melt at all at the pathetic whine.and she certainly didn't coo at the little kitty.

 

"Oh Are you lost?" Søt seemed to agree. "Well let's find you a way back then, I think Tony said something about Thor having a new cat, do you want to go to Thor?" Søt meowed loudly. 

 

_No!_

 

"okay, okay. Not Thor. Where do you want to go?" Søt answered by stepping on her shoulder, and sitting like a parrot. Natasha Chuckled at the silly kitten.

 

"Okay  _Milashka._ you win."

 

It was a bit hard to balance a kitten while throwing knives, but Natasha managed. By the end of the hour, she was even smiling.

 

"come one  _Milashka,_ Let's go upstair yeah?" Søt only purred. Natasha took it as a yes. She threw her knives into a bag and walked upstairs.

 

"SØT KATT!" Thor called upon seeing him on Natasha's shoulder. "Where have you been?" Natasha raised a hand to calm the asgardian. 

 

"He's been with me Thor, he's fine." Thor scooped Søt up off of Natasha's shoulder. Needing reassurance of the kittens well-being.

 

"of course he is fine, I am sure you a a very capable care taker lady Romanov." Thor said happily. "I simply worried for Søt Katt's safety, as he is new to the tower."

 

"Søt Katt?" Clint asked dropping onto the couch behind Thor. "What's a Søt Katt?" Natasha spared Clint a glance. Of course, he was covered in chalky dirt. Of course he was at the archery range.

 

"A Søt Katt is a kitten. Thor's in fact. New addition to the team." Clint's eyes lit up. 

 

"A kitten! Let me see it!" Clint stood up on the couch to look over Thor's shoulder. 

 

"Awwww. It's so cuuuute!" Clint crooned. "Can I hold him Thor?" Thor seemed a little surprised at Clint's  enthusiasm, but passed Søt Katt over willingly.

 

"Hey buddy." Clint said softly "you are a handsome fellow huh?" The cat in question, seemed to swell at the praise Clint gave. He purred loudly and settled on Clint's chest. He eyed Clint.

 

 _So tell me more about how pretty I am._ He seemed to say. Clint was happy to oblige. 

 

"Look at those eyes. Bet he's a kitty killer." Clint turned Søt's head. "Those eyes seem a little familiar, Can't place it though. Thor tensed a little At Clint's words.

 

"Well, whatever. Here, you want him back Thor?" Thor relaxed and took Søt gratefully.

 

"Friends, I fear I must go. I shall see you on the morn?" Thor said rather quietly for Thor, about average speaking level for everyone else. Natasha and Clint nodded, chorusing 'goodnight' to Thor and Søt. When Thor had gone, Clint turned to Natasha.

 

"wonder what's up with him?" Natasha shrugged, watching the asgardiamn walk away.

 

"I don't know...." There was a pause before Natasha spoke again.

 

I better go. Gotta pick up the training area a bit." Clint nodded. 

 

"Okay, see you later." Clint said. Still trying to place where he had seen that bright an eye color before. Eventually, he stopped thinking about it. Something about the cat was offputting, now that he wasn't in the room anymore. and Clint planned to find out what.


	2. Søt Katt does some stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Søt get into mischief around the tower, and meets Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, Inspired by the Glorious JARVIP(kacikaci)

"MEORW!!!!" The bloodcurdling scream followed by a series of sharp hisses were heard at two in the morning by Steve Rogers. Steve had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep. So, he elected to play the hero. Steve ventured into the hallway.

 

"Here kitty kitty," he called softly looking in closets as he went

 

"ROWR!!!" the angry  sound came from his bathroom Steve opened the door and had to laugh. Søt Katt was wrestling with the toilet paper holder, his foot stuck. 

 

"Hey hey, calm down little guy." He said gently trying to free the kitten. Søt awarded him with a scratch across the knuckles. Steve nursed his wounds good-naturedly.

 

"I can't help you if you won't let me." He said quietly. Søt speared him with a glance, before laying down on his side, eyes glinting.

 

_then help me_

 

"okay kitty hold still." Steve said as he gently eased the trapped paw out. "There you go, all better." Søt shook himself off and started purring furiously, Rubbing himself on Steve's legs. Stev chuckled led and picked the little guy up.

 

"You remind me of somebody." He said examining the kitten's black fur. "You kinda remind me of Loki actually. All attitude and bark, no skill, no bite."

 

the cat brunches Steve's injured knuckles. Steve winced. The purred louder.

 

_who has no bite?_

 

"Ow. Well, some bite." Steve stood and set the cat in the crook of his elbow. "since I'm up, do you want to go outside with me?" Søt perked up at the idea of being outside. 

 

_Yes. Let's go!_

 

"Let me get my shoes." Steve pulled his shoes on one-handed. "Okay, let's go." 

 

 

 

|||  <} (bow and arrow)

 

 

The air was cold this early in the morning, but Søt didn't seem to mind. He struggled to get out of Steve's arms as soon as the door was locked. 

 

"Okay hang on there, Sparky." Steve said. "it's not like the pavement is gonna walk away." Søt continued to wiggle until Steve let him down. Søt surveyed the area for a minute, nervous it seemed. Then with on final glance at Steve...

 

 

Søt ran away.

 

"Søt no! Come back!" Steve yelled chasing after the tiny kitten. Søt ignored him completely, in favor up climbing a tree next to the sidewalk. Steve stopped and stared up at the kitten.

 

"really man?" Steve said throwing his arms up. "Why?" Søt seemed to laugh at Steve's antics.

 

_Stupid human, you can't get me!_

 

Steve stared for a second. "Oh you think?" He said smiling at the kitten. "your not the first to climb a tree to escape, I was a little guy once." Steve crouched and jumped, grabbing the branch. He pulled himself up and grabbed the cat. Anyone watching might have been impressed, not Søt.

 

"Gotcha!" He said holding Søt gently. "Hah, thought I couldn't get yea didn'tcha?" Steve laughed at the sour face Søt was pulling.

 

_You're mean, human_

 

"Love you too." Steve jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully. "ta-da!" Stev said bowing, "oh thank you, thank you." Søt didn't seem to pleased with the human's antics.

 

"So what are you, a ballerina?" Steve jumped at Tony's voice. He turned around to see the genius walking down the sidewalk, or staggering rather.

 

"Oh hi Tony." Steve said. Tony stood nursing a cup of coffee. He nodded, eyes on the cat.

 

"everyone's pretty worked up about that." He said nodding to Søt. Steve nodded.

 

"he's a sweetie." Tony scoffed.

 

"that why you had to get him outta the tree?"

 

"he was stretching his legs."

 

"sure" Steve rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from Natasha. 

 

"Believe what you will Stark, but cats are not that bad." Tony stiffened at 'Stark' but remained silent.

 

"whatever you say, I don't believe it." Søt hissed and snuggled into Steve. Steve held the kitten out on his palms. Søt was small enough to curl up on his joined hands.

 

"how can you dislike this face?" Søt chise that moment to pull back his ears and yawn. Tony was unimpressed.

 

"not that cute."

 

"Tony, just hold him for a second." Tony stepped back.

 

"no. No,no,no,no,no,nooooo." Steve wasn't listening to his protests, as he dumped the kitten onto Tony's chest. Tony seemed a little lost for words, as he glared at Steve. Søt didn't appreciate being dumped onto an unwilling recipient.

 

"okay. I held it. Now get it ooooff!" Tony said through clenched teeth. Søt was preoccupied with the arc reactor. He batted at it, watching the light go between his toes. Tony chuckled a little at that.

 

"he's mesmerized. Hellooooo in theeeere." He almost cooed waving his hand in front of the cat' face. Søt looked up at the man's face, before climbing up his shirt, and after staring him in the eye for a second, licking Tony Stark's nose. Tony stared at th cat shocked. 

 

"Alright that's enough of that." He said pulling the cat off of his shirt and handing it back to Steve. 

 

"Dont hand me things Rogers, I hate that." Tony picked up his coffee, which he had ripped somewhere in the process of being licked, and made his way back to the tower. Steve shook his head.

 

"he'll warm up to you, wait and see." Steve told the little kitten. Søt was watching Tony's back as he walked away.

 

_of course he will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not the greatest chapter, but pretty good. I am okay with it.
> 
> (My cat did stuck his foot in the toilet paper holder trying to get to the sink, cats are insane. :3)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, crappiest first chapter ever, I have put kacikaci to shame, *sigh*  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter mate be a bit because I am in the process of moving with my family, so thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. Milashka Means cutie in Russian. And Søt, (or Loki. But the avengers don't know that yet,) is based off of my kitten Rocky. So any odd or quirky behavior exhibited by the cat in this story, are likely to be from my own experience.  
>  
> 
> Tonya


End file.
